Knight Queen: A Sonic And The Black Knight Story
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: Guinevere Gwendoleana is king Arthur's wife in true Arthurian legend. In this story, she becomes Camelot's new ruler after Sonic kills Arthur. While grieving for her dead husband, the widow gets caught up by love triangle between the chief knight and the youngest knight of her round table. Which knight will be able to heal the queen's wounded heart? Lancelot x Guinevere x Galahad
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is basically a linked story yet completely focuses its own plot. As per said in the blurb, Guinevere Gwendoleana (Gwendolyn/Gwendoline in different stories) is the wife of king Arthur and one of the important characters in Arthurian legends. But she was absent in the game 'Sonic And The Black Knight', so I decided to make a story including her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the mentioned characters. I only own the story and the main protagonist, who is playing as Guinevere.

**N/B:** The story is completely on SATBK, so there will be no prime characters. For the readers of my other story 'A Princess's New Life', here Guinevere is the Arthurian Sierra Star (The main protagonist of the said story).

**Warning:** Humanoid x furry relationship, Sexual contents.

* * *

_**Characters in this story:**_

1\. Guinevere Gwendoleana - Red Knight, Camelot's queen and current ruler, Beauty of Camelot, King Arthur's wife, Current wielder of the sacred knighting sword Calirent, Head of the 'Round Table'.

Guinevere is a human-hedgehog hybrid girl/humanhog (like Japanese catgirls except for hedgehog ears and tail instead of cat ears and tail). She has fair skin, crimson red hair with spiky layers, azure blue eyes and voluptuous body. She looks like a small human girl as she is short like hedgehogs, but has ears above head and a tail behind.

2\. King Arthur (Arthurian Sonic) - Black Knight, King and former ruler of Camelot, Formerly head of the 'Round Table', Former wielder of the sacred knighting sword Excalibur and Calirent.

As per the game, Arthur is Sonic himself. In this story, Arthurian Sonic was evil and he got killed by Sonic prime.

3\. Gwydre - Arthur and Guinevere's son, Prince of Camelot, Heir of Excalibur.

Gwydre is also a hybrid/humanhog and has blue eyes like his mother. But his hair is cobalt blue and spiky just like his hedgehog father's quills.

4\. Sir Lancelot (Shadow the Hedgehog) - The chief knight of the 'Round Table', Closest knight to King Arthur,

5\. Sir Galahad (Silver the Hedgehog) - A newbie member of the 'Knights of Round Table',

6\. Nimue (Amy Rose) - Guinevere's best friend, Lady of the Lake, Guardian of Excalibur.

7\. Sir Gawain (Knuckles the Echidna) - A member of the 'Knights of Round Table'.

8\. Sir Percival (Blaze the Cat) - A member of the 'Knights of Round Table', Closest to Galahad.

9\. Sir Lamorak (Jet the Hawk) - A member of the 'Knights of Round Table'.

10\. Blacksmith (Miles Tails Prower) - A blacksmith expert in mechanisms of sacred swords.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_ (Detailed version is in chapter 5 in 'A Princess's New Life')

_Sonic the hedgehog suddenly gets summoned again to the Arthurian world, and everything repeats. But the new things he finds are, to know about Arthur's missing wife Guinevere Gwendoleana, who disappeared on their wedding day and was thought to be dead. Along with that, Caliburn informs him about rise of a rebel knight who is known as 'Red Knight' and is a threat for Arthur and his round table. When Sonic defeats Arthur and Merlina, Red Knight shows up and fights against Sonic using Arthur's sword Deathcalibur, while Sonic uses Caliburn/Excalibur. When Excalibur Sonic wins, it gets revealed that Red Knight is none other than Guinevere Gwendoleana, who is alive with her son Gwydre. Nimue and the five knights welcome Guinevere's comeback and request her to take over the throne of Camelot along with the round table. Sonic hands over the Excalibur to Guinevere before returning to his own world._

* * *

**# Chapter 1 #**

**Place: Castle of Camelot **

After encountering Sonic the Hedgehog, Guinevere Gwendoleana, her little son Gwydre, the sentient sword Caliburn, Nimue and the five knights of round table went to the castle of Camelot. But there they faced a numerous number of demonic knights who were minions of Arthur. Guinevere managed to fight them but she was pretty weak after the battle against Sonic. Meanwhile the five knights managed to defeat the demonic knights and Nimue kept Gwydre safe. Then Guinevere was about to get stabbed from behind, before someone got in the way and slashed the demonic minion.

"Thank you, sir Lancelot." She gratefully said when the battle was over.

"My pleasure, Lady Guinevere." The black hedgehog was actually pleased. He was more than happy to see his long time crush alive, who he searched for everywhere after she disappeared. Arthur was not the only one who loved Guinevere. But since Lancelot was a subordinate of Arthur, he never dared to approach his king's lover in that way. Yet, his love for her never went away. "I mean, Your Highness." He corrected himself as he remembered of her being the new ruler of Camelot.

"No...you don't have to call me like that, knight. My decision is still pending."

Everyone was surprised now. But the redhead human-hedgehog hybrid just motioned them all to follow her inside the castle. Guinevere gathered her best friend and the knights to talk to them.

"Even though I agreed to take Arthur's place to keep Camelot in order again, I actually cannot do that alone."

"You do not need to worry about that, Your Majesty." Lancelot said, "We shall always be on your side. And there will be people for setting up a new council."

"I know about that. But, initially I would like to have my most trusted people in my governing body." Guinevere looked each of them, "If it is not much disturbance for you, I want you all in the cabinet."

The knights were appalled at that, "We shall be glad to. You have put your faith on us, we shall not let you down." Gawain said.

Percival said. "We served our king, so we shall serve our queen as well."

"In that case, a coronation ceremony should be held tomorrow to let people know about the new ruler of Camelot." Lamorak proposed, which was gladly accepted by his fellow knights.

"Thank you." She smiled with gratitude. "Please, have some rest. I shall go to look around and arrange foods for you all."

"You are the one to talk, Gwen." Nimue narrowed her eyes, "You all just came back from a battle. So, it is my turn to do some chores."

"As expected from Misty Lady..." Guinevere sighed before her attention turned to her son as he called,

"Mother, look! It is you!"

Gwydre happily pointed on a picture hanging on the wall. The redhead beauty looked before gasping...as it was her own painted portrait, where she was facing other side holding a rose in her hand.

"Is it...from that time when I visited this castle for the first time?"

"Yes, milady. The painting was presented to king Arthur..." Gawain answered, "by Sir Lancelot-..."

The said knight wanted to run away right then. He stuttered, "The-the ki-king ordered me to because he wanted to present it to Lady Guinevere!"

"Right." Guinevere monotonously replied. "Maybe I would have been appalled if Arthur had presented me that instead of shedding blood on our wedding day." The red echidna, along with the black and the pink hedgehogs flinched to hear her words since the all three knew the couple closely. Among the other three, Percival and Lamorak were silent as they witnessed Arthur killing his own people and knew about Guinevere's disappearance just after their wedding ceremony. Being the last addition to the round table, Galahad was the only one who just heard about all the incidents regarding Guinevere Gwendoloeana as he came much later after those events took place. Yet, he could realize how difficult it was for the redhead female to see her dreams shattered just after marrying her beloved and to go through all this with her little son. Even the chatterbox sentient sword Caliburn did not find anything to say.

"Mother looks so pretty in the picture." Gwydre innocently remarked.

"The painting is very nicely done, Gwydre. Mother is not as beautiful as the picture." The said ruler of Camelot sadly said, her son just frowned to hear her reply. But he was persistent,

"Then please take off your armors and wear this dress. I am sure you will look pretty like this picture."

Guinevere leaned down on her son, "Can I do it tomorrow? I shall be crowned and people allover will come to see us. Why do we not get familiar with our new home today? Are you not excited to see your new room?"

"Yes mother. I certainly am!"

She kissed his forehead, "Good boy." Then she turned to the rest.

"Tomorrow I shall officially inform you about your royal duties after the coronation ceremony. If you have any objection with my decision, you may speak about that now."

"We do not have." Lancelot said, "If we face problems in our duties, we shall inform you immediately.

The ruler smiled, "Thank you all for your cooperation. And... I also have a request. I still want to act my role as Red Knight...and any other people must not know about this matter."

Now the other five were surprised, "Could you please let us know how did you become a knight and where have you been all this years, Your Highness?" Galahad finally spoke up to her, not being able to control his curiosity.

Guinevere started to stroll slowly, rubbing her hand armors. She still had her face plate on, so no one could identify what her expression was, or what she was thinking. There was a silence for a while, and the ivory furred hedgehog already started to regret for asking that.

"I was unaware what exactly was going on. But I knew that Arthur had changed after he received the sacred sword." The redhead beauty started to talk, "On our wedding night, I had been waiting for him eagerly. But few hours passed, he was not seen. Finally after midnight, I decided to find Arthur myself, but he was not there, instead I had to face his demonic minions. I thought I was about to die, before my hand found the sword 'Calirent'..."

"The sword of Calirent...?" Percival exclaimed, "It had gone missing-..."

"...because of me." Guinevere finished for her. "Arthur once offered Calirent to me as a present before he received Excalibur, he wanted me to protect the sword that he passed his youth with. I asked him to present me that on our wedding." The redhead beauty took a pause, "Well...by the game of fate, I ended up possessing Calirent on our wedding night, even though it was not the way that I expected. When the demonic soldiers were about to execute me, I was not aware what came over me. I do not remember anything other than swinging around Calirent. After escaping from there, I became really furious with Arthur and decided to defeat him for betraying me as well as Camelot's people. But in the end, I had to hide myself. Of course, one reason was my inability to combat."

"I understand that, but you did not have to stay away for this long from everyone you knew, Lady Guinevere!" Lancelot did not realize that he was flaring up while letting out his frustration, "Under the water and above the sky, were the only places where I did not seek for you!" He silenced himself by gasping when he got poked by elbow from side.

"Are you out of your mind, sir Lancelot?!" Lamorak whispered, "Do you realize what you have been speaking to Lady Guinevere?!"

"I apologize and thank you for your trouble and concern regarding me, knight." Guinevere did not seem to be bothered by it, "But my inability to battle was not the only reason, or else I would have returned sooner. I took shelter in a cave after running away, and considered about seeing Nimue. But then...I felt this knot in my stomach. I became sick all of a sudden and it was not long when I found out that...I was bearing Arthur's child."

Guinevere paused, slowly walking in front of her painted portrait. She felt silence like death as if there was no one else. She decided to carry on, "It would have turned out worse, if I had returned in this state. Besides, few days later...news about my death spread allover. This is why, I decided to leave this matter like this."

"You could have gone to me, Gwen!" Nimue frowned.

"You were the first person who I thought about seeking help." The redhead replied, "When I came out of the forest...I was caught by one person."

"Who...?"

"It was...Merlina."

It was another shock for Nimue and the five knights. Lancelot again failed to control his outburst, "That wizard was aware all this years?!"

"Yes, because both of us agreed that it would be safe for me...no, for my unborn child." Guinevere replied, "She did not bring me to her home because of her visitors, but always kept her eyes on me. She was there when Gwydre was born. She asked me to train him with Calirent so that he could stop Arthur when he would grow up. But, it might get very late by then, so I decided myself to learn knighting, followed by defeating Arthur. With assistance of Merlina, I succeeded to be expert in decent swordsmanship and achieved other abilities. Then I had made those surprise attacks on Arthur and his followers as an attempt to make them failure...which includes you knights too. So, I apologize once again for that."

The knights of round tables understood now how the king's bride and Camelot's most beautiful woman had turned in to a rebel knight, by who they had been ambushed numerous times. "Later I was disappointed at Merlina when she summoned another Arthur to do what I was supposed to do."

"Another Arthur?" Percival said, "Are you referring that blue hedgehog knight named Sonic?"

"Was it not obvious?" Guinevere chuckled for the first time, "He is Arthur...from another time, another world."

"See? I told you so." The usual smugness was returned into Caliburn the sword.

"But Merlina did the right thing, I suppose. Even though, I should have been the one to take Arthur's life, but I might not have been capable to do that." The redhead beauty let out a sigh, before she continued, "...And it had turned out right. I lost to him even after using the Deathcalibur."

"You lost to him, so did us. But you were the one to give him the hardest time to win over you." The green hawk pointed out.

"I agree with Sir Lamorak." Gawain said, "Once in a meeting of round table, the Red Knight had been declared as the biggest threat for the Black Knight, which is you."

"As a female knight, you have earned my utmost respect and admiration, Milady." Percival said.

"Did you not just say about him being Arthur from another time? So, I suppose our king Arthur was destined to lose to his own self." Galahad said thoughtfully.

"Right. You should notice the rational facts that Sir Galahad and Sir Percival just mentioned, Gwen." Nimue finally said, "From a graceful noblewoman, you had transformed yourself into a brave skillful knight, which is still now unimaginable. So, you should not let yourself down just because you lost one battle."

Guinevere seemed to cheer up a bit to hear them all, "I have gained my knighting skill in order to protect Gwydre and to defeat Arthur. And after listening you all, I do not wish to waste my combat efficiencies just because Arthur is gone. Besides, now I would like to pay occasional visits in order to observe the situation of Camelot myself, also to prevent any further threats. And rather than as a queen, that would be more appropriate to do as a knight.

So, my request is that...let me get accepted as a member of round table."

"But you already own it-..." Gawain could not finish as Guinevere said, "...that is as the queen. As a member of round table, my identity will be...Red Knight. So..." She turned to Lancelot, "The chief of the knights, do you accept my request to recruit Red Knight into the round table?"

"Your Highness, before I answer you that, may we know how exactly will you be managing both roles?"

It was not like that the dark hedgehog hated the idea of her being as a fellow knight. He did not say anything when others were complementing her knighthood, because he was admiring her undefeated willpower and abilities. Lancelot was impressed when Red Knight was putting a tough fight against Sonic. But if he had known before, that the unknown rebel knight would turn out as Guinevere Gwendoleana, he would have instantly stopped the battle that was risking her life. Besides, he never believed the rumor about his love being dead and finally was able to see her after many years. So, the fear of losing Guinevere again, held Lancelot back to agree with her wish to become a knight of round table.

"I shall fill my duties as queen. Along side, whenever there would be any law or decision regarding round table, I shall obey them like rest of you all." The redhead humanhog said, before turning opposite. "I shall rule over Camelot as a queen, as well as serve the people as Red Knight." She started to unhook her facial armor and the helmet, before completely taking them off her head. Her long crimson red hair with spiky layers, was shining in lights and flowing in breeze, "The matter is just...the civilians are going to see this face with crown, but not with sword..." Once again she turned around to face the six figures...pointing her face which had no cover this time.

Four of the knights and Nimue had seen her before, yet they admired the never-ending beauty of Guinevere Gwendoleana. She was standing right in front of her own painted portrait. The redhead beauty's once chubby look had now turned edgy by the period of times. Yet her porcelain skin without a single blemish or wrinkle was enough to keep her youthful even after all this years. Apart from her ears, tail and small height, her overall trait was of a human, still she could be desired by any kind of male being. The blinks from long dark lashes of her beautiful azure blue eyes easily made the furry male knights' hearts flutter.

Previously, whenever they met Guinevere in regular dresses, Gawain always found himself awestruck, and Lamorak had always failed to restrain his wild fantasies about her. So it was no exception this time, as they saw the Red Knight and the soon-to-be ruler's beautiful face once again after a very long time.

Lancelot awkwardly pulled down his metal face cover to hide his blush...as well as his longing look on Guinevere's pink lips. All he wanted was to press his own tan lips on hers aggressively, while telling her how much he loved her and how devastated he was for this long time because of her absence.

Galahad almost choked as he met the redhead beauty for the first time. The silver knight finally could see why the redhead female had been known as 'Beauty of Camelot'. He inwardly frowned upon his king Arthur, who was once kind-heartened before Excalibur corrupted his soul. Yet, it made no sense that he would end up hurting his beautiful beloved wife. It was really pathetic to see a sword winning over love. On the contrary, Galahad could not help but admired how Guinevere managed to survive all these years completely alone protecting her son, along with returning as the queen and a noble knight with proper dignity. However, the knights eagerly waited for the coronation ceremony next day as they could not wait to start their duty under their new ruler...

Their knight queen...

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I apologize for the crappy traditional English as it is not my first language.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here goes the second chapter. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**# Chapter 2 #**

After the queen spoke to them, the knights and Nimue started to sort out the damages of the castle and to keep things in order, as the castle was entirely wrecked by Arthur's demonic army of knights. Guinevere also helped them to redecorate the house. The blacksmith who specially used to work for the king, came over as per Gawain's order. He was a fox with golden yellow fur, white muzzle, blue eyes and two long tails. He jumped in horror, when he saw Guinevere at the living room, since he also knew that the king's bride was dead. He apologized anyway and called out some local workers to fix the interiors of the castle. Few hours later, Galahad was walking to check out his own new room after dinner. It was the queen's order for the knights and Nimue to stay at the castle from now onward, since they were going to be the members of the cabinet. He suddenly felt a nudge on his hand,

"Prince Gwydre," The white hedgehog leaned down on the little blue-haired hog boy of the queen and smiled. "Does our prince need something?"

"Yes, I demand you to sit down."

The knight wondered what the kid wanted, but he knelt down anyway to reach his level. Then then little boy startled him...by fondling his fluffy white chest fur.

"You resemble a big stuffed toy..." Gwydre giggled.

"Eh?"

"Gwydre..." A female voice said. Both of them turned to see that it was none other than the queen herself. She was still in her knight suit and her face was covered. "What are you doing?"

"Mother..." Gwydre ran to his mother, "Do you not think that he looks like the big soft toy that you bought me?"

Guinevere looked at Galahad for a second, before turning back to her son, "Yes...he looks very adorable. But Gwydre, you should not treat Sir Galahad as a play thing, you should respect him. He is a very strong knight and you should try to become like him."

The albino knight blushed when he heard the queen telling him 'adorable', but then realized that it was just to convince the prince. He said, "It is alright, your Highness. I was enjoying the prince's company."

Guinevere smiled at him, before she turned to Gwydre, "Now the prince charming, since the rooms had been fixed, so would you like to see your bedroom?"

"Yes I would."

"May I accompany him?" Galahad asked.

"With pleasure."

"Yes!" Gwydre jumped with joy before his mother again said. "But first, go to aunt Nimue and finish your meal. She complained that you had not eaten properly."

The little boy pouted, but obeyed as he ran towards the dinning room.

"Sir Galahad," She addressed him, "I would like to speak to you for some moment."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"You are only one who I never met before. So, I wanted to have an introductory conversation with you."

"It is all my pleasure." He was delighted.

"So, when and how did you join the round table?"

"To begin with..." Galahad sorted out proper words to speak, "I actually was never interested in swordsmanship, neither to become a hero. I rather love peace and quietness and became a knight only to bring fame for my family. I have few other abilities, and one of them includes controlling things using my mind."

"Are you referring to...psychokinesis?"

"Yes, once I spotted Sir Percival falling under attack of a group of wild boars. So, I helped her to get rid off those beasts. That moment, only my psychic ability did not work and I had to use my sword as well. I had no idea that Sir Lancelot was there too. After I managed to rescue Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot challenged me a duel against him. I lost to him but somehow he was impressed. He instantly expressed his wish to see me in the round table. I refused politely, emphasizing that I was not interested in knighting. But he did not listen and practically...dragged me to the king. I still fear him though..."

"Hehe...I am not surprised, that is so like Sir Lancelot. He is strict, but also could be very stubborn."

Guinevere giggled, and her laughing sounded like music to Galahad. He frowned inwardly though, only if she had not that metal to cover her face. But the albino hedgehog himself had his face uncovered, which he realized when the queen was staring his dreamy look. He quickly spoke up,

"But I had known about you, and...oh, I apologize for saying about your past." He looked down.

"It is alright, knight. It does not bother me anymore, I just wish...Arthur stayed same after getting Excalibur or this disaster would not have happened and I would have happily become the queen of Camelot. Well...indeed I am going to be the queen but...this is not the way I wanted."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Galahad cleared his throat, "I am really surprised at the fact that Excalibur, which is just a sword...changed everything. Well...it may not be an ordinary sword, still it should not be capable to ruin a relationship."

"It was possibly written on ours fate, knight. We can do nothing about it, but to accept. I have returned here well and alive, along with my son and most of the people in Camelot survived...that is all that matters for now. Speaking of that Excalibur..." Guinevere suddenly went thoughtful, "...it chooses its wielder by itself, so it is not in my hand whether Gwydre would be capable to receive it. And, here I have a request to you regarding that."

Galahad anticipated what the queen was about to say, then he heard, "Tomorrow I shall announce about all your responsibilities on different sectors as members of the royal cabinet. I have already prepared the manifesto document and let everyone know about their work objectives. I was coming to you to tell about yours. Initially, I placed you as the deputy of Sir Lancelot, who will be assigned as the guardian of the royal chamber and administration. But...I think I might make some changes.

I shall be needing an instructor for Gwydre who will guide him to become a great prince and knight. And by greatness, I do not mean strength, but a great person who will serve the people and would not let Camelot to be harmed. And I just have seen some potentials...in you."

"Ehh?"

"I would like to assign you as the prince's instructor, Sir Galahad."

Of course the silver hedgehog was surprised and confused. "Uh-uh..."

"Because from listening about you, I have understood that you are a peace-loving knight, who does not fight to conquer, but to keep peace. I believe you would teach my son the same." The queen explained.

"But...as far as I have been informed, Excalibur will choose prince Gwydre only, when he becomes an ambitious and successful knight, like it chose our king." The white hedgehog said worriedly. "Are you not talking about the opposite of it?"

"This is exactly why, I made up my mind about selecting you as my son's instructor." Guinevere took a pause before stating, "...I do not want Caliburn to choose Gwydre as wielder of Excalibur."

Galahad was shocked now, "What are you saying, Your Majesty?!"

"I am fully aware of what I have been saying, knight Galahad!" The redhead beauty sternly said, "I have survived whatever destruction my beloved person caused to me and everyone...I shall not be able to bear anymore if my son does the same! I cannot let a sacred sword to...change a person again!"

Despite of her sternness, the albino hedgehog sensed the pleading and crying in her voice. The redhead hog girl was right not only from her own perspective, but also for everyone's sake. Galahad's respect for his queen even more increased now. Guinevere controlled her emotion before she asked,

"So my young knight, can I entrust my son to you?"

The white hedgehog knight took a breath before saying, "Your wish is my command, my queen. I shall guide the prince in proper way and do everything to keep him safe. I hope, I shall not disappoint you."

"I know that you would not." The queen reassuringly said. "After escorting Gwydre, have some good rest, knight. We have an important day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, milady." The hedgehog bowed down before he saw her walking away. He also turned around to go to the dining room to get Gwydre. But he stopped as he heard,

"Sir Galahad?"

He turned back, only to find the queen looking at him...now with the metal face plate pulled up, revealing her beautiful face.

"Ye-yes...Your Highness?" He had trouble to keep steady when his golden orbs met her blue.

"I was not lying when I told Gwydre that...you were adorable-looking."

"Ehh?!"

"I wish you good luck in your new duties. Goodnight, my knight..." Smiling, Guinevere finally left the hallway. Galahad started to process what just happened before blood rushed to his fawn muzzle, not only for being truly adorable to the queen, but also to see her smile. Her smile made him feel like gentle breeze around...

"I have finished my dinner, knight Galahad." Gwydre was back, "Shall we go to see my room now?"

"Of course." He smiled as the little prince grabbed his hand, surely the two would be getting along well. While walking, the prince said,

"Sir Galahad, everyone is busy in working for tomorrow. Is it a very important day?"

"Yes, my lord. Tomorrow all the people will know that you are their prince and your mother is their queen. You will be wearing new clothes."

Gwydre jumped in joy, "Yes, it will be fun! Mother will finally leave that weird knight costume, wear a nice gown and look beautiful like that in the picture down there."

Absentminded, Galahad said, "Your mother is much more beautiful in flesh-and-blood than in painting..." He gasped to realize what he just said, but the child did not understand any other meaning of it, "I know right. That is why, I cannot wait to see mother wearing a cute dress tomorrow."

_I cannot wait to see either..._ This time Sir Galahad was careful enough to keep his thoughts to himself.

* * *

After talking to Galahad, Guinevere was walking through the hallway. She turned to a corner, before a figure suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh! You startled me...Sir Lancelot."

The black hedgehog was silent for a few seconds, before he said, "I...apologize for that."

"It is alright for now." She noticed something off with him, "But I suppose, you do not need to use your ability to teleport inside our castle."

He did not reply. She sighed, "You need to see your bed now, knight Lancelot. You are the chief of the round table knights and I assigned you in the kingdom's administration. I specially do not want you to walk around unnecessarily instead of taking rest."

"I apologize for my boldness, Your Highness." Lancelot motionlessly replied, "But, this is exactly why, rest should not be a priority over duties to me. I have to supervise if everything is going well and okay."

Guinevere was well-aware about Lancelot's stubbornness, "Your duties shall officially be announced tomorrow. So for now, everybody here is required to have a good rest before starting something new. I do not expect you to refuse unless you would like me to order you or make me to take forceful attempt."

Lancelot still was silent, but this time he nodded. Taking it as a cue, the little redhead beauty said, "Good. Now, please retire to your own room. I shall summon you tomorrow." With that, Guinevere started to walk past him. But, then she suddenly stopped as she heard him speak. Her blue eyes widened in shock when he said,

"Lady Guinevere...you are planning to deprive Prince Gwydre from Excalibur, aren't you?"

She turned back to him, "What...?!"

"I overheard the conversation between you and Sir Galahad." Lancelot cleared it.

"I...uh..." Guinevere awkwardly tried to keep steady herself. But she was careful of her words, "If you had heard the conversation, then I suppose, I do not need to explain the reason for that." Instead, she replied diplomatically. "If you think that assigning Sir Galahad as Gwydre's instructor will affect his duties as your deputy, I shall assign Sir Lamorak to assist you."

"I have no issue regarding Galahad's additional duties for the prince, it completely depends on himself if he can manage both duties together." The black hedgehog monotonously replied.

"Then is that something else that is disturbing you?" The queen asked.

"Yes...Prince Gwydre is supposed to be the heir of Excalibur. Do you not think that you are going against the royal tradition since you do not want him to become the next Excalibur knight?"

"I might go against the tradition of this royal family." Now Guinevere sternly said, "Because, family tradition cannot be prioritized over my son and my people. I do not want Gwydre to become a monster like Arthur."

Lancelot paused to glare her, "...So, now king Arthur only means a monster to you...who you loved with all your heart."

That snapped out of her, as she was practically thundered. But then her eyes narrowed as well, "Sir Lancelot...I know that you are not only a knight of Arthur, but also his closest friend. But it does not mean that you will support all his misdoings. In fact, do you not think that you are also a responsible for the disaster of Camelot...for not preventing your king who was gone insanely blind by power?! You could have stopped him if you united all the knights in round table against him. I do not suppose you knights were happy by Excalibur Arthur's activities, were you?!"

"Yes Your Highness, you are right. I am a responsible for that." The knight still was unfazed. "I should have united the round table against the king when I realized that none of us were happy with his newly aggressive personality. But as you just stated, he was my friend. So, I did not want to leave him alone."

"I understood your reason to accompany Arthur, so I expect you to understand the reason of my attempts regarding Excalibur as well." Guinevere was now a bit softer, "I do not suppose you would want to see a repeat of the history, would you?"

"Absolutely not. I am your subordinate, so I am in no position to give any objection in your decision. But since you are my queen, I must care about your well-being." Lancelot looked away, "I do not want to see anyone accusing you for breaking the royal tradition. Also, it will relieve me if you keep remembering the beautiful memories that you had spent with king Arthur before he received Excalibur. If you want to keep away Prince Gwydre to stop Excalibur unleashing its power, I shall happily respect your decision. But..." His eyes met hers, "...if you try to get yourself away from every single memory or symbol regarding King Arthur...I humbly beg you to resist. Because no matter what, nothing can change the fact that...you two loved each other. And true love cannot be destroyed."

The redhead humanoid hog visibly flinched, as her true intention behind assigning Galahad as Gwydre's instructor came in light. The dark knight just read out of her like an open book. She looked down as she found no appropriate answer. Lancelot felt bad to see her like that. Being slightly brave, he slowly walked up and stood closer to her.

"My words were not meant to hurt your feelings, Your Highness. I know that you suffered more than anyone else because of our king, so from your perspective it would be different. Please, forgive me for my bluntness."

"But what you just said...is right, my knight." Guinevere shamefully admitted, "...All this years I had been exiled, I almost forgot how gentle and caring person once Arthur was. All I can remember, his deceitful words and actions after receiving Excalibur. I do not want Gwydre or anyone else in my realm to become the same." But then she looked up to him with a serious expression, "...And that specially includes you, Sir Lancelot."

"What...?"

"There are many years ahead for Gwydre to reach his adulthood. In the mean time, Caliburn can choose any other knight as its holder if it wants. And apparently, you are the most illegible for that, as your swordsmanship is almost identical as Arthur. So, there is a high possibility for you to become Excalibur. You all have encouraged me to become the queen and to end all the disasters that went over people. You and Nimue are the only ones now who I trust the most. Besides, you two have been liking each other for a long time. Probably because of Arthur, you did not get enough time to spend with her. But, as a queen and as a friend, I am going to help you and Nimue to be happy. So Sir Lancelot..." Guinevere confidently met his scarlet eyes. "...whether you like it or not, I am not going to allow Caliburn to choose you as the next Excalibur knight. For this reason, I shall take any kind of steps to keep Caliburn away from us all."

Now Lancelot was too stunned to talk. He never had any interest in owning the most sacred sword, so he basically ignored what Guinevere would do or not do with Caliburn the sword. What left him speechless was,

"...How come did you get that idea of my relationship with Sir Lancelot, Gwen?"

"Eh...Misty Lady? When did you come?"

The pink hedgehog let out a soft sigh before she came to them. "I was passing by before I spotted you two. But I could not resist myself from joining the conversation after hearing that embarrassing statement about two of us." Nimue pointed herself and Lancelot.

"But what I stated is indeed true...you liked him for a long time, Nimue. And Sir Lancelot probably felt the same too since he used to visit Misty Lake whenever me and you spent our time there." Guinevere irritably said, "I know while my absence, these years were hard for you all. But at least, you should have told each other about your feelings. Because, you could have protected and supported each other mentally against all odds."

"We shall see about this later since this matter is the least important issue for now." Nimue monotonously replied, "I heard you ordering everyone to take rest, but look at yourself, Gwen. You just recovered from your injuries and still do not look so well. Gwydre would not like it if his mother looks sick tomorrow."

"It seems you already started your advisory duty, Misty Lady." The queen rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I shall take that as a compliment." Nimue just shrugged.

"But I think you just made an excuse to..." Then Guinevere gave a meaningful glance at both hedgehogs, "...send me away so that you could have some private moment with our chief knight. In that case, I shall happily leave you two alone here." She gave a warm smile at them before she left, "Goodnight and best wishes, both of you."

After Guinevere left, there was an awkward silence between the two hedgehogs, but Lancelot broke it finally.

"Uh...Lady Nimue," He swallowed a lump, not trying to sound nervous. "What Lady Guinevere said-..."

"Please, do not worry about it." Nimue said in an awfully cold tone, "Both me and Gwen had misunderstandings about you for a long time. Would you like to hear an explanation, Sir Lancelot?"

He eagerly nodded, so she started to speak, "You used to come to Misty Lake a lot whenever Gwen came to me. At first we thought that you were sent by king Arthur to reach his message to Gwen, or to keep eyes on her on behalf of him. But when your visits became frequent, we found out that..." Her green eyes met his red ones, "...you used to visit there by your own."

The knight looked away, his silence made it clear that she was right. Nimue continued, "Which made us think that...you liked to visit me, so you might have liked me. Then we all went being carried away by king Arthur's tyrannical reign, and Gwen disappeared on their wedding night. So, I did not think much about you to analyze whether our presumption about your feelings for me was right or not, because it was not the suitable time. But now with Gwen's return, I came to rethink some matters from both past and present. And that is how, I realized what the truth is." What Nimue told next...made Lancelot want to disappear right then, "So first tell me, Sir Lancelot...

How long have you been in love with Guinevere?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the chapter. Lancelot and Guinevere had love affair in real plot of Arthurian legends. In this story, that idea has been taken.


End file.
